The Shinigami Of Death
by lilredfox76
Summary: Haku Kuroki, the 1st Captain’s daughter, was the next General and Commander of Counsel’s. She and Toushiro both knew each other quite a long time. Haku would always say they were best friends. What if Toushiro wanted something…more? Toushiro OOC Read to f


Me: ummm….this my first time doing this so…yeah…here is the disclaimer and the summary for the day…ICHIGO!

Ichigo: She does not own Bleach,blah,blah,blah….except OCs I guess…. 

Summary: Haku Kuroki, the 1st Captain's daughter, was the next General and Commander of Counsel's. She and Toushiro both knew each other quite a long time. Haku would always say they were best friends. What if Toushiro wanted something…more? Toushiro OOC Read to find out!

Me: Also in this story Ichigo and the others are 17 now.

Ichigo: she's holding me hostage…..

Me: BEGAN READING!! XD

_**Chapter 1**_

Haku ran along the Soul Society, bored as usual. She noticed two years have gone by since Ichigo came. "Man, I wish I could take a break and go to the human world…..BORING!" She whined. Her job is so normal. Patrol here and there around the Soul Society. Haku sat on the rooftop wondering what to do. Just then, Momo poked her on the back, "Um, Haku-chan? You okay?" She asked worriedly. Haku couldn't help but sigh.

"The way you've asked me feels like I'm a victim or something." Haku replied accusingly. Momo sighed, "You're always space out, Haku-chan. I'm getting kind of worried, so is everybody else. Especially, Toushiro-kun." Haku frowned. He would never do that anymore.Not after the incident between her and him. Momo then poked her cheeks, "See?! You're doing it again!" Haku fumed angrily.

"Am not!" Haku yelled.

"Are too!"

"Midget!"

"Meany!"

"Brat!"

"Selfish person!"

Haku growled and then gave an evil look. She pulled out her SECRETS Book. Momo stopped what she said and whispers, "You won…." Haku grinned with mischievously, "Hey, ya know I always win. I get what I want, when I want." Momo frowned, and said, "Haku-chan is so ignorant…".A death butterfly came, as Haku reached her hand out towards the thing. _"All Captains should be reported to the meeting room. The lieutenants are to standby for now. Everyone else must continue their work."_

_**Haku Pov.**_

I stood up and turned my head towards the building. 'Father must've wanted something really important if the lieutenants aren't involved. "Mamori, I suggest you go back to your squad, since nobody is your captain. Take care!" I Flashstepped towards the meeting.

When I got there, I saw my father sitting on the throne, with every squad captain except the traitors. "Well, well…Kuroki is finally here." The 11th captain taunted. Haku glared at him and hissed, "Watch what you're saying, bastard!" The General coughed for their attention. "As you all know, I've called you to this meeting. I heard some whereabouts of the Three Traitors." I widened my eyes and snarled, "Ya mean Aizen and Ichimaru?! **WHERE ARE THEY**?!" Toushiro growled in anger. Aizen and Gin would pay what they did to Momo. My father shooked his head, "They might be planning to take over the Human world perhaps. That is why you and Toushiro must go to the Human World and go to Ichigo's school. You two investigate with the others along with Urahara and Yourichi. Do you understand?" We both nodded our heads and stared at each other in excitement. Normally Toushiro is serious, but sometimes he could be fun.

_**Normal POV.**_

We both walked towards the Gate to the Human World. Toushiro asked, "You going to be alright, right Haku?" She turned her head to him. Her hands were sweaty, her eyes are wide, and her body is shaking, yeah she's fine. "Meh, let's just go to that world already….." She mumbled angrily.

He raised a brow at her. Then he rolled his eyes and yelled, "Men, open the Gate!" Slowly the Gate opened, and Haku just stood there looking like she never seen a door. She felt someone pulling her hands, "Come on, Haku. You're not scared are you?" Toushiro smirked arrogantly. She gritted her teeth, "Shut up! I'm just peachy…..I guess…" He sighed as they enter the Human world, Haku and Toushiro yelled, "**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!!!!!!" They both fallen on the ground in front of Urahara's house. Haku had the same pose as Ichigo landed in Soul Society. Toushiro landed on his ass. "OUCH!! GODDAMNIT!!" She yelled out of nowhere.

A sandal was in front of her face, as she heard, "Welcome Commander-Chan! This my house as you may know-" Haku grabbed him by his shirt collar. "**WHAT THE HELL ARE YA ACTING CALM FOR, URAHARA**?!" Urahara smiled at her, "You must have a crazy ride, no?" Toushiro sighed and hissed, "We just came here for the mission, baka."

"Hyu…Shiro-Chan is mad!" He waved his fan in front of his face.

"It's 10th captain!"

"Shiro-Chan!"

Haku shook her head at the crazy men. "Eh, don't mind them, Haku…" She turned her head to find the one and only, "ICHIGO!" She grinned at him. Ichigo grinned back and held out his hand. Toushiro stopped his argument with the dumbass and felt jealousy when he saw them talking to each other. _**'Damn Kurosaki!!'**_ he hissed under his breath. Urahara smirked under his fan as he saw the enmity between Toushiro and Ichigo.

Haku didn't noticed but her eyes landed on the fuming Ice-Captain. "Oi, ya okay Shiro-Chan?" He growled out, "Let's just go inside….." he shoved through Ichigo and Haku with a red face with embarrassment. Ichigo whispered to her, "Shorty is acting weirder than usual don't ya think?" Haku nodded solemly. "Commander-Chan! Ichigo-San ! Shiro-Chan! Let's began our meeting shall we?"

Everybody was here. Ishida, Inoue (dunno how to spell! XP), Chad, Rukia, Rengi, Ganju, Byakuya, and the other lieutenants (besides Mamori lol).

"We all are on a mission to capture the traitors! If you want to back out you may say it now! We will not make you join this war! Those who are in will reply in a week. You are dismissed!" Youichi yelled out.

Me: so what do ya think? XD

Ichigo: Why am I the bad guy? 

Me: -- the world may never know……REVIEW PLZ OR ILL ROAST ICHIGO TO THE HOLLOWS MUAHAHAHA!!!!!" ++

Ichigo:0O NOOOOO!!!!!

4


End file.
